It is known to convey crop, in particular crop from a root heap to a truck, using a transfer loader such as the Holmer Terra Felis 2. The transfer loader comprises a conveyor conveying the root crop into the receptacle of the truck. It is known to move the conveyor with respect to the receptacle manually in order to fill the receptacle uniformly.